Teen Titans Academy
by Dancer104
Summary: The Teen Titans may have destroyed Jump City one too many times. Now they are being sent to an academy to learn how to fight crime responsibly. They aren't the only team in there though, many of their friends have been sent there as well. What happens when a bunch of teenage superheros are stuck in a school together? Robin x Star or Raven (haven't decided yet, open to fan opinion)
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyo! New story for you guys! Obviously, I don't own these characters but the story is all my own. Enjoy!_** _ **  
**_

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as he ran down the main street of Jump City. His team sprang to action around him. They were after the usual enemy, the H.I.V.E Five. Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and See-More, were around the team's age and just as good fighters. Annoying as they were, Robin had to give them props, they always put up a good fight (though he would never admit that). Robin ran after Gizmo; the pint-sized techie was scuttling across the street carrying something that looked suspiciously like a bomb. Robin pulled one of his explosives out of his utility belt and chucked it at Gizmo, hoping to stop him in his tacks. Instead Gizmo, with the press of a few buttons, threw up a shield and blocked the explosive. It fell in the street and went off, creating a huge crater. "Damn," Robin said to himself, still chasing the kid genius. He looked to his left and saw his teammate Starfire deep in combat with Jinx, the leader of H.I.V.E Five. Starfire was hurling green energy from her fists as Jinx dodged left and right. With a flick of her hand, Jinx sent a purple streak at the giant Pizza Place sign hanging above Star's floating body. Robin knew immediately what would happen, Jinx was known for her ability to bring bad luck to anyone she wanted. "Starfire! Move! Now!" Robin called. Starfire zigged right just in time, the giant pizza fell to the ground with a crash about an inch away from her.

"Thanks, friend Robin!" Starfire yelled before hurling more green energy towards Jinx. Robin turned back to Gizmo but he was gone. He looked frantically around, but there was no sign of the little creature.

"They're headed to the art museum," a voice droned from behind Robin. He whipped around and saw Raven floating on a black disk above him. "Come on." She gestured towards the disk and Robin hopped on. It was times like these he wished he could fly. Soon the rest of the team were by their sides. Beast Boy was flying beside them as a green bird, and Starfire was carrying Cyborg by the arms. They quickly landed in front of the art museum, Raven sent a blast of energy knocking the doors off of their hinges.

"Titans! Get in there and stop them!" Robin yelled as he ran through the door. The team took note of their surroundings, and split up to search for Jinx and her gang.

Starfire found them first, she turned a corner in the next room. See-More was standing in front of a large glass case, with a very expensive and huge red jewel inside, he was staring into the case adjusting his eye piece.

"Hurry up will you! We don't exactly have all day. The titans will be here any minute and I don't feel like kicking their asses again." Jinx snarled from her position across the room. Starfire pressed her back up against the entryway to the room, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah! Those crud-munchers are always meddling where they don't belong!" Another voice added, Star knew it was Gizmo.

"I'm doing the best I can." See-More chimed. "I've almost got it open." With that there was a large clicking noise and then the sound of breaking glass. "See-More must have figured out how to break the glass without the alarm sounding," Star said under her breath

"Let me at it!" Gizmo cried, Star could hear him scuttling across the room, she assumed he was going for the Jewel.

"No way! I'm the leader, which means I get to take it first." Jinx replied.

"Pie-for-brains! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

"Fine. Do you want the jewel? Go ahead and take it."

"That's what I thought." Gizmo made a move to grab the jewel but Jinx sent a purple hex his way and he tripped over his own feet. Starfire saw this as the perfect opportunity, and stormed into the room. She beamed her green laser vison at Jinx, who was too busy laughing at Gizmo to realize what was going on, and sent her flying backwards and crashing through the window behind her. Star made to fly after her, but was grabbed out of the air by two giant hands. Mammoth had her trapped in his embrace. He was just as strong as she was, and the alien could not escape his grasp. Suddenly her vision was blinded by an electric blue light and she heard a sonic energy near her left ear. Mammoth was shot back, releasing her in the process. Cyborg went after him, jumping through the air and coming down hard with his elbow. Star made a mental note to thank him later. The rest of the H.I.V.E scrambled to get away from the Teen Titans, who had all entered the room at this point. Beast Boy turned into a large rhino and charged towards Gizmo, scooping him up and tossing him out the window as well. Robin was going face to face (or eye really) with See-More, and he quickly overpowered him, tying his limbs together with wire. Mammoth soon joined See-More, tied up against the wall of the art museum. Robin pressed his communicator and called the police over, before jumping out the window. He landed on the sidewalk, and saw that Star and Raven had collected and dispatched Gizmo and Jinx. He looked around the street. Gizmo and Jinx had obviously not gone down without a fight, as main street was completely destroyed. Electrical wires hung down from traffic lights, and there were huge holes in the street and most of the buildings. He knew he was going to have to explain that to the mayor somehow, and the citizens certainly wouldn't like the process of putting it back together.

The police finally arrived, looking very displeased that they had to take multiple detours due to the wreckage. They took the H.I.V.E Five away in their police van and the Titans began walking down the street.

"We destroyed the city again." Raven said, although her voice didn't convey whether she cared or not.

"Well the mayor will just have to understand. Fighting crime isn't a clean business." Robin replied.

"Yeah! Plus, we saved the crown jewel of Wingathium! He can't be too mad about that!" Beast Boy added with his usual grin. Robin nodded, but couldn't help feeling like he was forgetting about something, he tried to shrug it off and keep walking.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the titans were thrown forward into the street. When Robin got his bearings again he staggered to his feet. His vision was clouded by dust and he smelled smoke. He peered through the fog and saw that the art museum was on fire. The sound of sirens filled the air.

"Gizmo's bomb!" Robin yelled. He had completely forgotten that he saw Gizmo with a bomb earlier in the fight. "He must have set it off while he was in the police van!"

"What bomb?" Star asked.

"Gizmo's bomb! I saw him with a bomb but I forgot about it! I didn't think he was going to set it in the art museum." Robin ran his hands furiously through his hair. He couldn't believe himself. Firefighters and fire trucks filled the streets as they attempted to put out the fire, the glared at the titans not letting them anywhere near.

"There's nothing we can do now. Let's just go home." Cyborg said, placing a hand on his leader's shoulder. Robin nodded with determination. The team trudged home in silence, they didn't even stop for pizza.

" _This just in, millions of dollars' worth of art has been destroyed today, as a bomb went off in Jump City's Art Museum. Not only this, but the damages done to the city by the Teen Titans won't be fixed anytime soon. In the mean time, try and stay clear of main street. Multiple businesses are out of commission for the next few weeks as repairs begin…."_

The news was playing in the background, and the announcers certainly didn't seem too pleased with the titans.

"Oh man! We took the Pizza Place down! How are we supposed to eat!" Beast Boy groaned from the couch.

"I could cook some traditional dishes from my home planet. Really they are very yummy and…" Star was cut off by multiple members of the teaming yelling no. The last thing they wanted to do was eat some of Star's traditional cooking.

Suddenly a ringing started from the kitchen counter. The team whipped around to the source of the noise. Robin's cellphone was sitting on the counter, but there was only one person who ever called that cell phone.

"Maybe he just wants to chat." Beast Boy gulped.

"Yes! He just wants to check in and see how friend Robin is doing." Star said, looking equally as frightened as Beast Boy.

"Yeah…I'm sure it's not a big deal. Probably a dinner party or something." Cyborg said reassuringly.

"Or he's calling to yell at you for destroying the city again." Raven remarked dryly, her nose in a book.

Robin shot her a look then said, "Thanks team, I'm just gonna take this in the other room." He picked up the phone and exited the common room. "Hello." He said into the receiver once he was out of earshot.

"Dick, how many times are you going to make me do this?" The voice on the other end said smoothly. It was Bruce Wayne, the multimillionaire from Gotham City, who also just happened to be Batman. Bruce was basically Robin's adoptive father, and Robin always dreaded his phone calls. He wanted to be independent and lead his own team, not have Bruce treat him like a kid and breath down his shoulder the whole time. "You know what I'm talking about don't you." Bruce said. His voice was so calm, it made Robin annoyed. He wished Bruce would just call and yell so it would be done with, better yet he wished he wouldn't call at all.

"Yes." Robin said shortly.  
"I got another call from him. It seems you and your friends have been causing a bit of trouble again." Bruce was purposefully trying to be cryptic in case anyone was listening in.

"I guess." Robin replied.

"It seems, you caused some damage to the city…again."

Robin didn't reply. "This is the 5th time this week that I've gotten this call." Bruce seemed like he was losing his temper.

"Look, it won't happen again okay. We got in a fight with some school kids and maybe broke some stuff." Robin was getting heated too.

"Well, I have decided to send you and your friends to a special school." Bruce was choosing his words carefully now.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. A school for people like you and your friends."

"No. No way are we going to some stupid school. We know how to deal with this ourselves!" Robin was really getting mad now.

"You need to go to this school to learn some basics again. Look, it probably won't be very long and you won't be the only kids there."

"That's not happening! Sorry but I think the team and I are just fine by ourselves. We don't need a school to teach us anything!" Robin was yelling now.

"Look Robin. This isn't my decision okay! The Justice League all agreed, it's time you and some of the other people your age learn how to properly take care of your city. This isn't your choice, its already done. The school is ready." Bruce had broken character and was talking low into the phone. Robin was shocked to hear him use such explicit terms, usually he was very coded. After a bit more back and forth Robin surrendered and hung up the phone. He felt like the Justice League was being rather hypocritical. How many times had they destroyed their own cities and even the world? He shuffled back into the common room to break the news to his team.

"School! This sounds fun! I have never been to a school before." Star was dancing around the room excitingly.

"Yay." Raven said unenthusiastically.

Then it was settled. The Titans packed up their belongings and closed up the tower.

"He said it wouldn't be for that long" Robin through his communicator. He was on his motorcycle and the rest of the team was in Cyborg's car. He looked back the T shaped tower he had called home, and wondered when he was going to see it again, then sped off in the direction of the school.

 _ **Hope you guys liked that! Let me know what you think, a new update is coming in the next day or two. I have chapter two and chapter three planned out and nearly ready to go! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Also let me know if you are a fan of Raven x Robin or Robin x Star more and which you would rather see in this story! I've posted a poll about it on my profile, but feel free to tell me in the comments as well! Love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Teen Titans! Welcome to Titans Academy!" A young woman with scarlet hair and a pleasant face was standing in the middle of the school's massive foyer. The Teen Titans stood apprehensively looking around the room. It was very clean, with sparkling marble floors and a high ceiling. The walls were mostly glass windows, looking out into the school's various courtyards.

"My name is Ruby," the woman continued, "I work as the secretary for your headmaster, you can meet him later. In the meantime, how about a tour?" She smiled brightly as the team nodded their heads. Starfire beamed with excitement. "Let's see here…" Ruby examined the wooden clipboard she was holding, "I have, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Great, looks like you all made it!"

"How do you know our names?" Robin asked.

"We know lots about you kids. The Justice League sent over your files so we could build a school based on your skills and powers!" Ruby said, she was still smiling brightly at them, "Well, let's get started, I'm sure you are all anxious to see your friends and fellow students." The team didn't argue and they set off on their tour.

"Titan Academy has the tightest security possible. We have state of the art alarms and all the windows and doors are bullet and power proof." She gave them a little wink. "The campus is surrounded by a force field invisible to the naked eye. We also have a lock down system in place that will seal the doors and windows with impenetrable metal bars if anything out of the ordinary happens. Oh! And don't worry about breaking anything." Ruby paused next to a table with a glass vase on it, "everything is shatterproof." She pushed the vase onto the floor and it bounced away, still in tact.

"That seems like a lot of security for a school." Cyborg said.

"We don't want any bad guys tracking you down and getting in the way of your studies. The security is to keep them out and keep you lot safe." Ruby took pause next to a big metal door.

"Or to keep us in." Robin said under his breath. Raven hit him on the back of the head.

"So if there are no bad guys and everything is shatter proof, how are we going to get better at fighting?" Beast Boy asked, the team nodded in agreement.

"Perfect timing Beast Boy. I was just about to show you!" Ruby replied. She opened the big metal door before her, and the team looked in. They were rather confused, it seemed to them to just be a big white room. "This…" Ruby ushered them in and sealed the door behind them, "is our fight simulation room!" She walked over to a control table on the far right side. "This is where your team will come to train together. You can make the room appear however you want. The control board is programed to respond to which ever team is using the room. It will then simulate your city and your known enemies." She pressed the power button. "Robin, if you would join me please." She gestured to Robin and he walked over to her. "The control board responds to each team leader's hand prints. Give it a try Robin." Robin placed his hand on the designated pad, and to his amazement the room transformed into the main street of Jump City. He looked back down at the control pad and a long list of situations and enemies appeared before him. He scrolled through the list until he found what he was looking for.

"Welcome. Teen. Titans. Please. Standby. For. Simulation." The room's robotic voice spoke to them. Suddenly, as though being teleported to them, the H.I.V.E Five appeared.

"The simulation is highly realistic! Our holograms are built to withstand anything." Ruby said. "Go ahead and try it out." She added, nodding to Star. Starfire powered up one of her fists and threw a bolt of green energy at the holographic Gizmo, it nailed him in the chest and Gizmo was thrown backwards as though he had really been hit.

"All right!" Cyborg yelled "This is so cool!" Ruby powered down the simulation and brought the team back into the hallway.

"You'll have a designated time in your school schedule where you can use that room, and there are infinite possibilities you can practice on." Ruby was now leading them down the hallway. "The school is set up in two main sections. We are currently walking through our academic section. You'll have to take an array of physical classes and history based classes while you are here." She led them past various classrooms that looked like they belonged in a typical high school, and past more unique classrooms, obviously build to cater to certain powers. There was a room full of targets, one dimly lit room full of yoga mats, and a gym. "We also have a highly realistic obstacle course, built to challenge each individual member of your team." Ruby said leading them past a room full of different platforms and moving parts. "It's important to remember that while the obstacle courses and simulations are fake, they can still cause injuries so be careful. You'll have to work just as hard in them as you would in a real fight to keep from getting hurt." Robin looked around at his team. Raven looked unenthused as always. Cyborg was eyeing up the robotics in a room they were standing close to. Beast Boy had a dazed look on his face, his stomach grumbled loudly. Starfire on the other hand was smiling like Robin had never seen her smile before. She looked abuzz with energy and excitement and every room Ruby took them past seemed to catch her attention and excite her even more. Seeing all the training rooms and equipment seemed to placate Robin, he was excited to have so many resources for training at his fingertips, and he was already starting to wonder how he could get some of this stuff into T Tower.

"Now we are in the living section of the school." Ruby said as she opened another door. This section of the school looked much more homey than the other. The floors were carpeted and the walls were painted a calming gray color. "This is where you will sleep, eat, and spend time with your fellow classmates. We have a large dining hall that serves anything you could dream of, and as much as you can eat." Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other a joyous look. "If you follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." They followed Ruby down a series of hallways, doors and up a few flights of stairs. Finally, Ruby stopped them in front of large double doors. She opened them up and they followed her into a common room space. There was a large flat screen TV with a game station, a few vending machines, a makeshift kitchen area with a microwave and tea kettle, and a card table, ping pong table, and pool table. "The dorms are separated by gender, down that hallway..." Ruby pointed to the left, "are the boy's dorms, and down that hallway," She pointed to the right, "are the girl's dorms. Of course you are allowed to visit each other's dorms if you wish." She left the boys in the common room while she showed the girls to their dorm first. The boys didn't seem to mind; they were too busy fawning over the game station to care.

Ruby led Star and Raven through the door on the right. It opened up into what looked like a tiny apartment, but without the kitchen. There was another smaller common room here with a few couches and five doors leading off of it.

"You'll all have your own separate rooms. There is also a bathroom." Ruby pointed to the door closest to them. "Your bedrooms are built so they mimic the ones you had at home, and they have your names on the doors. Go ahead and get settled, I'll show the boys to their room. Meet me in the common room in 15 minutes. I have one final thing I need to give you." Ruby said before heading back for the boys.

Raven and Star looked around. They quickly found their rooms next to each other on the left side of the dorm. Before going in they checked the names on the left side to see who they would be living with, Bumble Bee and Argent. Starfire squealed loudly and Raven rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ruby showed they boys to their side of the room. It was the same as the girls, only a bit bigger, there were six doors instead of five. Three of the doors on the left side said, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. The other three read bathroom, Speedy, and Aqualad. Ruby gave the boys the same speech she gave the girls, and soon led them back out into the common room. Raven and Star were seated on the couch waiting for them.

"The rest of your classmates will be arriving shortly. There are more students on other floors of course. I need to give you one last thing." She reached into the handbag she had been carrying and pulled out five silver communicators with a large TA etched on the front. She handed one to each member of the team. "You'll use these to get in contact with your classmates, teachers and me." Robin flipped open his communicator and saw a long list of people he could call, some of which were names he didn't recognize, he assumed those were their teachers. "All you have to do is click someone's name and you can send them either a text or a voice message. They are a little bit like cellphones but without all the fancy extra bits. Plus, they should be able to snap in place of your old communicators." The team shed their old red communicators and added their new silver ones to their outfits. "I'll leave you to get settled. First day of classes start tomorrow!" Ruby said before leaving them alone. The team gathered on the couch.

"It doesn't seem to bad here." Cyborg said.

"Yes! It seems most excellent." Starfire hummed.

"I don't know. Don't you think Ruby seemed a bit too cheerful, and how do they know everything about us? Down to our room layouts?" Robin said. He was pacing in front of the team, thinking hard.

"Come on Robin! You don't trust anyone; Ruby was just trying to make us feel at home. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. She even said the Justice League told them everything." Beast Boy was already powering up the game device has he said this. He threw a controller to Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes and sulked to the corner where there was a large shelf of books, she picked one up and settled into a chair. Cyborg and Beast Boy were soon back to their usual routine, screaming at each other over the racing game they were playing. Star turned her attention to Robin. He was still pacing, his brow furrowed.

"Robin, please come and sit. There is nothing to worry about. We can watch Beast Boy and Cyborg partake in their game playing." She gave her one of her warmest smiles. He tried to shake away his thoughts as he nodded his head and joined her on the couch.

Pretty soon, their roommates were arriving. Starfire threw her arms around Argent and Bumblebee, gushing about how they would be living together and thankful to have someone who might partake in the girly activities Raven hated. Speedy and Robin shook hands, Robin could already feel his competitive side coming out at the sight of his old friend. Cyborg gave Bumblebee a small slightly embarrassed smile. Raven did not move from her spot by the bookshelf, but gave the newcomers a nod of hello. The friends settled into the common room to talk about their upcoming classes, and what everyone thought of the school. Speedy and Robin discussed the simulation room, and which strategies would be best to use for it. Bee seemed most excited for the obstacle course, and Aqualad said that Ruby mentioned a swimming pool. Despite his hesitations about the academy and Ruby, Robin was glad to have his team and his friends in one place again.

 **A/N Hey all! I just wanted to let you know that I put up an official poll on my profile about who this fanfic should feature: Robin x Raven or Robin x Star. Please go over there and vote! I'm going to leave it up for a little bit, probably until chapter 5 or 6. I really want to cater to you guys! So please vote! And please leave a review it really helps out! Follow to get alerts when new chapters come out!**


End file.
